The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of spurge, suitable for use in bed, border, and container as a specimen or accent plant. The new invention, in the Euphorbiaceae family, is known botanically as Euphorbia characias, and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Glacier Blue’.
The new Euphorbia cultivar named ‘Glacier Blue’ was discovered in Mount Vernon, Wash., as a naturally occurring branch sport of Euphorbia ‘Tasmanian Tiger’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,715). The inventor discovered and selected ‘Glacier Blue’ in 2004. The parent is an individual Euphorbia ‘Tasmanian Tiger’ that was growing in a commercial crop of clean stock ‘Tasmanian Tiger’ raised from tissue culture.
The closest comparison plant is ‘Tasmanian Tiger’. The new Euphorbia variety named ‘Glacier Blue’ is distinguishable from ‘Tasmanian Tiger’ by robust growth, large sturdy stems, blue-grey leaf and flower bract color, and leaf margins that are narrow and whiter than all other variegated Euphorbia varieties known to the inventor. ‘Glacier Blue’ is less susceptible to burn than ‘Tasmanian Tiger’.
‘Glacier Blue’ is robust and drought tolerant, exhibiting upright compact habit, variegated blue-grey foliage with narrow cream-white margins, and cream-white flower bracts, with blue-grey stripes. ‘Glacier Blue’ blooms late winter through spring. Cultural requirements are full sun, average well-draining soil, and moderate water. ‘Glacier Blue’ reaches 46 cm in height and 38 cm in width at maturity.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘Glacier Blue’ was conducted in 2004. Asexual propagation was accomplished by the inventor in Mount Vernon, Wash. using the method of stem cuttings. Since then the new Euphorbia cultivar named ‘Glacier Blue’ has been determined stable, fixed, and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.